


Getting Even in Our Own Weird Way

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Eddie and Nina did cheat AU, F/M, I never in my life imagined shipping these two but here we are, Season 3 AU, based on brad telling us the writers almost made fabicia canon in s3, but in this au I don't mind, god I fucking hate neddie, idc idc, it's complicated - Freeform, still shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: In the wake of the Eddie's admission that he and Nina did in fact have a summer romance, Fabian and Patricia are left with only themselves and a whole mess of emotions that needs cleaning up.
Relationships: Fabian Rutter/Nina Martin (past), Fabian Rutter/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Eddie Miller (implied), Patricia Williamson/Eddie Miller (past)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Getting Even in Our Own Weird Way

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck this is just take it

Fabian was actively wearing a hole in the carpet, pacing around like a mad man and muttering to himself.

Patricia shifted uncomfortably on the edge of her bed, picking at her nail polish and trying to avoid looking at him. She had never in her life found Fabian intimidating until that day; the memory of him launching himself in a rage at Eddie made her stomach turn. Even still, a part of her was impressed and even satisfied that Eddie hadn’t gotten off easy. After he’d admitted he and Nina had had a summer tryst in front of the entire house, Patricia had been too stunned to move—not Fabian though. She privately thought that most of the house was surprised it had been him and not her to nearly kill Eddie.

“I can’t believe— I just— _AGH!”_ Fabian’s hand curled into a fist, and he hit the side of it hard against her dresser. Patricia winced, but Fabian didn’t seem to mind or even notice the pain.

“I know, they’re both awful,” Patricia said, trying to placate him. _“Please_ calm down.”

He rounded on her, eyes blazing with hurt. “Why are you telling me to calm down? How are you not furious?”

“Of course I’m furious,” she snapped, “but I’m not going to make a scene and lower myself to their level. I get it, Fabian, you’re angry. We were wrong about the kind of people they were, but _w_ e have to be the bigger people.” She blinked. “God, I sound like _you_. You’re acting like _me_ , Fabian; snap out of it.”

Fabian stood there, breathing hard, for several seconds; then, he deflated, shuffling over to the bed. He sunk into the space beside her and buried his head in her shoulder. Patricia awkwardly wrapped her arm around him. “How could she do this to me?” he muttered into her jacket. “We were happy; I know we were.”

Patricia bit her lip, thinking back to her own failed relationship. Truth be told, the whole revelation wasn’t entirely surprising. During the two months she’d spent with Eddie in America there were only a few conversations where he didn't bring up Nina. It was part of the reason she’d split up with him, honestly. A small part of her, though, hoped that he’d at least waited until she was back in England to meet up with his bloody Chosen One.

However, Fabian didn’t have that luxury. Nina had cheated on him with his roommate, plain and simple.

“Maybe it was, like, a cosmic thing?” she offered lamely. She didn’t like making excuses for either of them, but if it gave Fabian any comfort at all... “They’re apparently linked, after all.”

_“Bullshit,”_ he spat, looking up into her face. “That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. “I know it. Joy was right all along: she _is_ a cow.“

Fabian gave a wet snort. “Yeah, and you were right, too,” he said bitterly. “Eddie’s a total slimeball.”

Patricia tried to laugh, but there was suddenly a lump in her throat that made the sound come out more like a strangled gasp. “Americans suck,” she said. “Then again, KT doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Thought you hated her,” Fabian said.

“If she wants Eddie after all this, she’s not worth hating— she just needs a doctor,” she replied. “Besides, I think she’s gay.”

Fabian nodded, and they lapsed into silence. After a few more minutes, he spoke so quietly Patricia had to strain to hear him. “I want to get even.”

“Don’t we all?” she hummed, reaching up to hesitantly stroke his hair like she’d sometimes seen Amber comfort Nina. Patricia wondered briefly what she thought of her bitch of a best friend. Her blood suddenly boiled—Nina had been her friend too, and she hadn’t just betrayed Fabian. “What’d you have in mind?”

Fabian turned to face her again, and she was surprised by how close they were to each other. He moved closer almost imperceptibly, and she blinked owlishly at him, making no move to stop him.

Finally his lips met hers, and they sat still for a second, unsure of where to go from there. Then, Fabian deepened the kiss, and Patricia let him, and they were suddenly snogging on the edge of her bed. Never in her life had she ever imagined that one day she would be kissing geeky, little Fabian Rutter, and the irony was not lost on her that he was the one taking the lead here. It was actually…surprisingly nice. Patricia had always rolled her eyes and teased Joy whenever she’d waxed poetic about _“Fabes the Babe”_ , never really getting the appeal; maybe now Patricia could admit her best friend was on to something.

_Oh shit, Joy!_ Patricia thought, and immediately pushed Fabian away. Despite whatever claims Joy made, Patricia knew she was still head over heels for Fabian, and to be kissing him…well, it didn’t make her much better than Eddie or Nina, really.

They stared at each other wide-eyed for an uncomfortably long amount of time. “Erm,” she said, trying to break the tense silence. “Feel better?”

Fabian looked as though this had not been his plan either, face flushed and already stammering. “Y-Yeah…I think so? I-I-I am so sorry; I didn’t even ask and—“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” she said. “You didn’t, like, force yourself on me if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s just…”

“Yeah…”

“So what now?”

Fabian chewed his already swollen lip, and Patricia had to look away, still trying to fully comprehend what the hell was going on. “I’m switching with Jerome,” he said after a minute. “I can’t live with him.”

She nodded. “Okay…yeah…that makes sense.” Fabian’s eyes were trained firmly on the floor, and his tie was askew. He looked rumpled and horribly nervous. “Look,” she said, placing her hand gently on top of his and shoving aside her own feelings for a moment, “we’re cool, yeah?”

He startled at her touch but made no move to pull away. “O-Of course,” he said. A few more beats of silence. “I should go.” He stood up abruptly and started toward the door, but paused with his hand on the knob. “I’m, er, always here if you… _you know_ …need anything?”

She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was implying anything. “Yeah, same here.” At the end of the day it didn’t really matter if he was; it was never going to happen again. It was just…getting even. Right?

_Right._


End file.
